


The Demon and the Mermaid

by Fallingunderground13



Series: The Devildom's Fractured Fairy Tales [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/M, Fractured Fairy Tale, Little Mermaid Elements, based more on andersen NOT disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingunderground13/pseuds/Fallingunderground13
Summary: The Demon Lord of the sea has claimed the Little Mermaid for his bride but the princess longs to live with the humans she has always adored, especially after she saves a handsome Lord. A Little Mermaid retelling mostly based off the hans christian andersen tale.
Series: The Devildom's Fractured Fairy Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723264
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This story does not have a happy ending. The fairytale versions I'm writing are intended to be darker like the original stories. Also, in the original tale of The Little Mermaid, she doesn't have a name, so I named mine Cordelia which means Heart; daughter of the sea. This story will also probably be a lot shorter than the Rapunzel story I wrote before this.
> 
> Also, I scraped the first story I had started and began rewriting it. I still have 2 or 3 more chapters left to finish the story.

Once upon a time, under the sea, lived a little mermaid. The little mermaid was the youngest of Poseidon's daughters and her name was Princess Cordelia. She was beloved by all her kind for her beauty, voice and kind spirit. Much to her family’s grief, the princess also had a lust for adventure, insatiable curiosity, a penchant for getting into trouble and worst of all an unhealthy obsession with the human world. 

The Mer-folk had long lives but had no souls and when they finally died, their bodies dissolved into sea foam returning to the sea. Not only was Cordelia fascinated by the world above but she longed to have a human soul, a soul that would live on for eternity even when the body died. 

Cordelia had long awaited her coming of age, for mer-folk, was the age of twenty five when their bodies were fully matured and able to wed. This wasn’t why Cordelia was excited for her coming of age though, once a mermaid was of age, she could go to the surface for the first time. A mermaid’s fin would magically turn to legs when they left the water but the magic only lasted several hours and if they did not return to the sea they would perish. The little mermaid was next to bursting with impatience, waiting for her chance to visit the world above for the first time.

Unfortunately her coming of age also aligned with the next ball that her father was throwing. Each year Poseidon threw a ball in hopes of marrying one of his many daughters off, and since Cordelia would be of age, it would be the first time she would also be up for consideration. Cordelia wasn’t too worried about marriage though, she was still very young and she had many unmarried sisters ahead of her who were better marriage material. 

Very few things unnerved Poseidon, he was a god after all, King of the sea and father of all the Merpeople. His weakness was his daughters, especially his youngest daughter who he’d always felt extra protective of when he lost her mother to childbirth and almost lost Cordelia too. She grew lovelier each passing year and the last thing he wanted to think about was her approaching coming of age. Her unhealthy obsession with the human realm and her penchant for causing trouble worried him and while he wasn’t too worried about her having suitors quite yet, he loathed the idea of giving her away to anyone, not able to imagine that anyone was worthy of becoming her new protector. Poseidon tried to push his worries for his youngest daughter aside, the rumors had been true about the Demon Lord of the Sea awakening from his long slumber. The beasts of the deep had been stirring and the Demon Lord, after centuries of silence had accepted his invitation to the next suitors ball. The idea of the Demon choosing any of his daughters as his bride left him cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the re-written version of chapter 2

Cordelia swam gracefully into her father’s ballroom, intricately carved pillars held aloft a domed roof, most areas of the undersea castle were open and only a few special rooms were roofed. A fine golden net strung up above, seperated the glowing jellyfish from the guests swimming below. It made for a magical lighting display. 

“Presenting for the first time, Princess Cordelia!” she was announced as she swam to her father’s side, bowing gracefully just a slight nod as befits her station. She was the last of the unmarried sisters to be announced and then the orchestra began. They would mingle with the guests not knowing who their suitors were until later. 

Cordelia had heard that the Demon Lord of the Deep was supposed to be attending this year's ball and though her sisters were terrified she was very curious, almost curious enough to abandon her plans to visit the surface again before the suitors were announced. She knew her father would be furious with her for leaving but she had no plans to be married off yet and had no plans to make any good impressions. 

Expertly dodging anyone who looked like they wanted to approach her, she flitted around the ball hoping to catch sight of the Demon Lord. Eventually she made her way over to the buffet for a snack. As she approached the table she saw a stoic looking merman with crossed arms silently observing the rest of the guests. She’d never seen him before and wondered who he was, aside from his stern almost bored expression he was quite handsome with masculine features that rode the line between hard and soft juxtaposed with a whimsical hair color that was the prettiest shade that also rode a line between blue and purple. He looked like he didn’t know anyone here and since Cordelia had to make friends with everyone, she approached him with a smile.

“Hello! Have you tried seaweed rolls? They're quite good.” She gave him her best smile and offered him a small plate of food. 

She watched the man’s eyes slightly widen in shock at her introduction before taking the plate from her proffered hands. “Uh no I haven’t, Thank you.” he offered no smile in return and she thought she saw the tips of his ears turn pink. 

Cordelia smiled again and staying next to him she turned herself back towards the crowds. “Are you looking for someone?” the merman asked her, looking at her curiously. 

“Oh!” Cordelia giggled and then lowered her voice conspiratorial. “I heard that the Demon Lord was supposed to attend this year, I was hoping to catch a glimpse of him.” 

The man nearly choked on his seaweed roll. “Are you alright?” Cordelia asked him in alarm. His face flushed a light pink which Cordelia thought was adorable. “I’m fine Princess.” he offered her a small smile this time.

“Why would you care to see a glimpse of a Demon? Aren’t you frightened?” he asked her, his face was aloof but his amber eyes seemed to glow with a curious intensity. 

Cordelia offered another small giggle. “Well my sisters are positively terrified!” then she shrugged. “I’ve only ever heard rumours, I can’t be frightened of someone I don’t know.”

“So you’re curious to see if he lives up to the rumours?” he asked her. “He’s awfully old, do you think he looks like a craggy grandfather or like the beasts he is master of?” 

Cordelia offered him another shrug of her shoulders. “Not knowing is half the excitement isn’t it? Maybe he’s a terrible beast or maybe he’s just misunderstood. My father is quite old and he’s still very handsome and maybe it’s no different for the demon lord?”

The man looked like he had something else to say when Cordelia suddenly darted behind him, gripping his shoulders as she hid behind him. Her sister’s were coming this way with a group of young men following them, they must be the suitors and she had no intention of getting tangled up with them, it would make it impossible for her to escape later. 

“Oh sorry!” she laughed as her sisters passed them by without noticing her. “I didn’t want my sisters to find me.” she shook her head distastefully. “There’s no way they’re going to saddle me with anyone from that boring lot.” she scoffed. The merman said nothing, just watched her with a sense of curiosity. 

“Well thank you for humoring me, I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening….?” she looked to him realizing he’d never told her his name.

“Levi” he said and offered her his hand. She smiled and took it. Her hand felt soft and warm in his own, he couldn’t remember anything feeling so good before. Before he could savor the feeling she was swimming away “Bye Levi!” she called out without a glance back.

Towards the end of the evening the suitors and princesses presented themselves before Poseidon and were able to declare their intent. King Poseidon was happy to see the eldest of his daughters present find a love match while the rest of his daughters declined their suitors and while the King had the final say, he was usually happy to let his daughters have their way. His youngest daughter, his little mermaid had not been present. 

Leviathan was disappointed that Princess Cordelia had not been present for the closing ceremonies but maybe it was for the best. As he approached the Kings throne the guards bared his way with spears. Shifting into his demonic form and emitting a low growl was enough to send any spectators scurrying away, he was impressed that the guards held their position, their loyalty to Poseidon surpassing their fear as evident in their shaking arms. Poseidon waved to the guards motioning for them to let him pass. 

Neither Poseidon nor Leviathan bowed in each other’s presence as they were equals in position and power. “I thought you changed your mind. I didn’t expect you to come disguised.” The King said bypassing any formal greetings. “What brings you to my court after all this time.”

“I have slumbered in the deep long enough. I came to see what had become of the mer-kingdom. Not much has changed since your father ruled.” Leviathan scoffed, in his demonic form he had legs like a human but it didn’t impede his ability to swim. His serpentine tail swished behind him, his horns were like coral branches, sharp enough to pierce scaled flesh.

“The Mer people crave stability and tradition, we don’t shift on the wind as the land dwellers do.” Poseidon’s tone matched the demons in scorn. “Do you have business with me or have you only come to look down your nose on my people?”

Leviathan smirked. “I hadn’t come with a true purpose until I met someone who caught my curiosity tonight. I’ve come to let you know I plan to take one of your daughters as my wife.”

Poseidon tried to quickly hide his surprise and the feeling of dread that crept upon him. He couldn’t show weakness in front of the Demon. “Which daughter of mine has caught your eye?” he asked warily. “Keep in mind I will not force any of my daughter’s to take your hand.”

Leviathan’s grin widened. The fool thought he or his daughters had any say in the matter. He was a demon and he’d take whatever he wanted. “Your youngest, Princess Cordelia.”

Poseidon’s grip tightened on his trident until his knuckles turned white. Every nerve in his body was telling him to strike this demon down. Barely keeping his rage in check he growled “Never.” glaring Leviathan down.

Leviathan was not surprised by Poseidon’s reaction, he had heard that the King had a soft spot for his youngest daughter. It would make it all the more sweet when he took her from him. “Where is your beloved daughter? Why don’t we ask her what she thinks of my proposal?” 

“If she isn’t here then I can only imagine she’s gone back to the surface to spy on the human’s she seems to love so much.” Poseidon said wearily. “My daughter has no interest in marriage, you’ll not persuade her.” 

“We will see.” Leviathan replied. “I’ll be back soon. Be sure to tell Cordelia of my intentions.” he smirked as he transformed back into the form of a merman and swam away. He had heard rumors that the young princess was obsessed with the human world and he wasn’t happy to hear them confirmed by Poseidon as he had no love for humans at all. Swimming off, he was determined to see what his little mermaid was up to. 

Cordelia had been swimming towards the surface when a huge shadow passed overhead. At first she thought it was a great whale but as she swam closer she was delighted to see that it was one of the great human ships she’d heard tell about. Swimming around the ship she spotted a window and with a few tries and great effort she was able to leap high enough to grip the window ledge with her hands. Hauling herself up she peeked in the window. There were men inside and she quickly ducked back down worried she’d be seen. Tentatively taking another peek, she saw that they were looking over a large map laid out on a flat surface that stood on legs. The map must have been drawn on the paper she’d heard about, something that couldn’t exist in water for it would fall apart. 

The men never glanced her way so she felt content to watch them. Eventually most of them left the room, leaving behind one lone man. He was very handsome. Cordelia watched as he sat down and took out more paper and a writing instrument. She was entranced with the way his hand flowed smoothly across the paper and the different facial expressions he made. He was beautiful and she found herself wishing she could know him better. She could find a way onto this ship, out of the sea her tail turned to legs for a few hours but she didn’t think the humans would act kindly towards a half naked woman appearing out of nowhere. She’d heard many tales of the superstitions of the men who sail the seas on these boats. Her father always warned her they would kill a mer if caught. This man didn’t look like a murderer to her though. Suddenly the seas turned rough and a flash of lightning broke across the sky above. The surface of the sea was dangerous during storms, so she let herself drop back into the ocean. She couldn’t bring herself to go home just yet though, she let the current pull her away from the ship as she continued to watch it. She was worried for the humans on the ship. 

When Leviathan swam to the surface he immediately spotted the human ship. He was surprised when he spotted Cordelia hanging from one of the port windows. She was intently curious, he was far enough away that with his demonic sight he was able to see into the window himself once her head moved out of his way. She was looking at a man, probably the captain of the ship. He moved so that he could see Cordelia’s face. When he spied her expression he felt his insides boil with jealousy. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes filled with adoration. He wanted these expressions for himself, she couldn’t waste them on some lowly human man. His anger getting the best of him he summoned a storm. One of the great beasts under his control slowly swam from the depths towards him, called to his anger. 

Cordelia felt relieved when the ship seemed to be weathering the storm just fine. She was considering following the ship to see where it would go. She had an urge to follow the man and find out who he was. Her father would be furious with her if she didn’t come back home tonight. As she weighed the pros and cons in her head she let out a startled scream when she realized the great beast that swam beneath her. The rumors of the Demon Lord waking must be true then if one of these fabled monsters was swimming the ocean again. Cordelia tried to stop her body from shaking with fear, she’d only be a snack, a mere nibble for such a creature and she prayed to her father that it wouldn’t notice her. 

The great beast didn’t notice Cordelia but to her horror it turned its attention to the great ship. She watched with terrified fascination as a great tentacle lifted from the sea and crashed into the ship, cleaving it in half easily. Cordelia saw men jumping from the ship into the sea as the beast began to drag the whole ship under. Her fears forgotten, Cordelia couldn’t hold back the urge to swim towards the ship. 

Among the wreckage Cordelia spotted the handsome man she had spied inside the ship, lying unconscious on some floating wreckage. Before she could reach him the waves had knocked him under and he was sinking to the depths. Not wasting a second she dove down for him, the man was heavier than she imagined but with effort she was able to hoist him back above the waves. Cordelia was exhausted and day was breaking when she finally was able to drag the prince onto the closest beach she had found in her previous exploration. The human had still not woken up and she was worried he would die but she could still feel the thumping of his heart. Not knowing what else to do Cordelia sang a prayer song of healing. Towards the last of her song the young man began to stir awake. Panic seized Cordelia when she realized the man was waking up, after all she was a mermaid and she was currently naked. While she was frozen not knowing if she should flee or stay to make sure the man was okay she heard the sound of other humans approaching. Her decision made for her, she ran on her temporary human legs fumbling in her unfamiliarity with the limbs and splashing her way back into the ocean. With her mertail restored she swam towards home. 

Leviathan had been angry at himself for losing control. Wrecking the human ship had only brought his little mermaid closer to the humans. It took all his will power not to intervene when Cordelia saved the human man from drowning. He stayed out of her awareness as he watched over her, he would make sure that her foolishness didn’t cost her. He was relieved when she left the man before he’d fully woken up. He’d make sure she lost this fascination with humans once she was his. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the re-written version of chap. 3

Cordelia’s father had been in a fury when she finally returned home. When he finally calmed down and ended his tirade towards her he gathered her up in his arms. “I thought he took you from me.”

“Who? father?” she asked, confused by his statement. Poseidon sighed with relief. His little mermaid was home and he could still try to keep her safe from that demon’s clutches. 

“After you left, your hand was asked for in marriage.” he told her, while that wasn’t exactly true. Leviathan had not asked for his permission. 

Cordelia’s face went slack with shock. “Father who would ask for my hand? I’m still young and wild, why would anyone want me over one of my fine sisters?” she asked incredulously. Her father gave her a kindly smile. “I’m afraid you don’t realize the effect you have on others my little mermaid.” he told her. 

Then his expression turned sour. “It was the Demon Lord of the Sea, Leviathan.”

Cordelia was shocked. She had hoped to catch a glimpse of the Demon Lord before she left, she couldn’t believe that not only had she missed him but he’d also asked for her hand in marriage? Why her? 

“I didn’t see him there, what was he like?” she asked with curiosity. Poseidon frowned at his daughter’s inquisitive nature, he didn’t want her to be curious about the demon, he wanted to keep her far away from him. 

“He had disguised himself as a simple merman.” her father scoffed, “he didn’t reveal himself until he approached me at the end of the night.”

“Will he be back? I cannot wait to meet him! I’d like to give him a piece of my mind on what his beast did to that ship too!” she scowled and then covered her mouth, realizing her mistake too late.

“What SHIP?!” her father roared. 

“When I went to the surface there was a ship and a great beast of the deep rose up and s-sank it!” she explained quickly, leaving out the part about how she saved a human man and took him to shore. 

“Aren’t you forgetting to tell your father about the man you saved from drowning? Who you swam all the way to some human shore?” a voice sounded behind them. Turning Cordelia saw the young merman she had spoken to the night before by the buffet. 

The guards were barring the merman’s way from approaching them. “What would you know about it?” Cordelia eye’d him suspiciously. 

“What’s this about a man?!” her Father became heated again. 

Leviathan transformed before Cordelia’s eyes, batting aside the guards. Poseidon motioned for the guards to stand down as not to escalate the situation while his daughter could be in harm's way. 

“L-Levi?” Cordelia asked, stunned at the merman’s transformation. In a mock bow before her, he reintroduced himself. “Leviathan, Demon Lord of the Sea, at your service Princess.”

Cordelia was stunned and embarrassed that the merman she’d been speaking to the other night had been none other than the Demon Lord himself. Once in his true form he was still recognizable as the merman with the same face, hair and eyes but he had human limbs, a serpentine tail and antler like horns that reminded her of coral, except sharp and dangerous. He was nothing of her wild imaginings, he was beautiful but his beauty couldn’t disguise the danger lurking underneath or the cruel glint in his eyes. 

“Y-your the one who asked for my hand in marriage?” Cordelia asked with disbelief. 

“You said it yourself Princess.” Levi smirked. “The suitors here were too dull to entertain a spirited little mermaid such as yourself, who better to take on the challenge of entertaining your wild spirit than the Demon Lord himself?”

Cordelia snorted despite herself. “Arrogant aren’t you?” Levi was impressed that she didn’t balk and cower from him. 

“I will not be ignored in my own Palace.” Poseidon roared. “Who is this man you saved daughter?” 

“I couldn’t just let the man drown Father!” Cordelia protested. “I simply carried him to shore.”

“You could have been captured! You could have been killed!” Poseidon was beside himself. Between the demon lord and his human obsessed daughter, he felt like he would die of stress after all these centuries. 

“Just another reason why you should give her hand to me.” Levi butted in. “I can protect her, even if it's from herself.” he sneered. 

“I would never consent to marrying -” Cordelia started to speak passionately before Leviathan interrupted her. 

“To what? Marrying a demon?”

Cordelia gritted her teeth in frustration. “To anyone so arrogant, someone who would cage me and keep me from my freedoms.” she spat. 

“Hmph.” Levi smirked and crossed his arms, seemingly amused with her. 

“Well you heard her Leviathan, there will be no marriage. I can protect my own.” Poseidon growled. “Now get out.”

“I’ll leave for now.” the Demon lord drawled before seemingly floating back into the shadows before disappearing altogether. 

“Father…” Cordelia started to apologize but the King wasn’t going to have any of it, his tolerance used up. “Go to your room and stay there.” he ordered and set guards to make sure she didn’t leave. He’d deal with her recklessness later. 

Cordelia wasn’t ready to let any man cage her and make her decisions for her, not Leviathan and certainly not her father. All she could think about was the man she’d saved from drowning, she wanted to know who he was and where he was from. She wanted the freedom to explore the whole world.

After days of being cooped up in the Palace. Cordelia couldn't’ take it any longer. Her father was still upset with her and she’d heard rumors that the Demon Lord had threatened the mer kingdom. She wouldn’t let herself be a reason for her people’s suffering, she didn’t want to be a pawn and she wouldn’t let herself be controlled. Feeling desperate and out of options she’d found a way to escape the palace to seek out the help of the sea witch. 

Cordelia knew seeking the sea witch’s help was dangerous, they had a reputation to be feared, especially if you couldn’t hold up your end of a deal. She was here now and there was no turning back, she was determined to take this situation into her own hands. She’d escape the Demon Lord and finally follow her dreams in the human world.

There were many rumours about the reclusive sea witch, some said Asmodeus was a mermaid who was an old jilted lover of Poseidon, some said they were cursed by a goddess after playing with their heart. Other’s that Asmodeus was a demon of lust, banished by his own kind because he tried to ensnare the demon king with a love potion. The little mermaid didn’t know if there was any truth to the rumours but she held onto hope that the sea witch could provide a solution for her. 

“Enter darling.” a velvety voice called to her as she hesitated outside the mouth of a cave. Gathering her courage, Cordelia swam inside. When the cave widened into a large room, Cordelia was shocked by the beauty of it. The walls were encrusted with shells and gems. Many Mer and human artifacts decorated the space. Asmodeus was lounging on a large bed of seaweed, their lower half was that of a giant octopus while their upper half was androgynous and painfully beautiful. 

“What can Asmodeus do for you, little princess?” they purred, mouth curling into a lascivious grin. 

“I-I’ve heard you’re very powerful Asmodeus. I want to be able to live in the human world without having to return to the ocean to survive.” she told him.

“Hmm.” Asmodeus looked over the little mermaid. “You’re a beautiful little mermaid aren’t you? Of course, no one is as beautiful as me….but you do have something I don’t.”

“I do?” Asked Cordelia, confused.

“Ummhmm.” Asmodeus Laughed. “I’ve heard tell, you have the most beautiful voice in all the sea realms. Far superior to my own. Give me your voice and I will work a curse on you that will allow you to live with your precious humans.” he chuckled. 

“My voice? But how am I to communicate in the human world without my voice?” she couldn’t imagine not being able to talk and ask for answers to all her unasked questions. 

Asmodeus shrugged. “Learn to write, sign language….body language.” they raised a brow suggestively. 

Cordelia considered a moment before asking “Why did you say a curse?”

“I’m a demon darling, I don’t grant wishes or work miracles. But I can curse you with a human body…..there will be conditions.” Asmodeus explained.

“I thought giving up my voice was the condition?” Cordelia struggled to follow along.

Asmodeus laughed again. “No, your voice is your payment for my services darling.” One of Asmodeus’s tentacles lifted Cordelia’s chin. “Now listen carefully darling, I’ll only explain this once. You’ll live as a shade of your true self unless you can get a human to fall in love with you, with true love's kiss you’ll share the soul of that human and become a real human and live out a mundane little human life. If not you’ll live out your life on land with a deep longing for the sea. You’ll have until the next full moon to change your mind and come back to the sea and become a mermaid again...otherwise...if you ever step foot into the ocean again...you’ll die.”

Cordelia swallowed her fear, determined to have what she wanted. “Okay, it’s a deal.” she nodded her head. 

“Then we’ll seal it with a kiss darling.” Asmodeus said taking Cordelia’s mouth in a passionate kiss, swallowing her voice and sealing her curse in the process.

Pulling away Cordelia panted for air, she tried to curse the demon but her voice was truly gone. Turning away from her, Asmodeus dismissed her with a wave “Say your goodbyes, the curse won’t go into effect until you step onto soil again.”

Cordelia knew she couldn’t return home without risking imprisonment so she had already written a letter to her father and one to her sisters. Without her voice she could only present the letter to Asmodeus and look at them with pleading eyes. The sea witch sighed deeply. “Only because you’re so adorable mind you…” they tsked, waving them off. “I’ll see that your family gets these letters. Go on.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the re-written version of chap 4

When Cordelia had reached the same shore she had brought the man from the great ship, she was struck with great pains and dizziness as the curse took hold of her, eventually she lost consciousness. The priestesses who found the naked young woman on the beach were puzzled to have another lost soul wash up on their shore in such short succession. They wondered if she had come from the same wreckage as the man whom they had later discovered was a Lord of a distant land. They garbed the girl in simple robes and took her in, when they asked the man about her he assured them that his ship had no women on board. The Lord took a curiosity in the girl when he laid eyes on her, her features were dainty and fine boned yet she didn’t quite look like anyone from any country he’d ever visited and he considered himself well traveled. 

His curiosity in the girl grew once she awoke and had no voice, nor could read or write any of the languages that he had learned in his extensive studies. She was an enigma and the young lord loved a good mystery. The only thing he could tell was that she must have been of a high rank in her society because she bore herself with great grace and poise, although she was a bit clumsy when she walked around a great deal. She must have come from a culture far different from his own because everything she saw seemed to fascinate her. It didn’t take him long to decide that he would take her home with him and try to solve the mystery that surrounded this woman. Even though it was a much longer journey, he decided they would travel by land since he was not ready to get on another ship so soon, he still had nightmares about the ancient beast of the depths destroying the ship as if it were a mere toy. As for the woman, she wouldn’t step anywhere near the beach, preferring to keep her distance from the water. He couldn’t blame her if she had gone through anything half as harrowing as he had. 

Cordelia had quickly become more and more enamored with the man she had saved. His name was Lord Tristan Dain and he was as handsome and dashing as a man could be. He was courtly with great manners and displayed much kindness. She loved the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed or smiled wide. He was playful and energetic, and she loved the way his eyes always seemed to track her movements. Her only regret was that she couldn't’ speak to him. Since she could not tell him her name, nor write it down in a language he would understand he had given her a name of his own choosing. He called me Pearl or sometimes little abalone for my fair skin and hair that he said reminded him of the mother of pearl found in the shells of muscle. I couldn’t tell him it was more fitting than he knew.

Leviathan had given his little mermaid and King Poseidon a couple weeks to come to their senses and accept his proposal. When he’d received no letters of acceptance of apology he returned to the Palace seething with indignation. He’d obviously slumbered too long, the world and the sea had forgotten him, but they would learn to respect his power again even if it meant he had to make an example of those who would dare show him their disdain. He gave no thought to knocking out the guards who tried to block his entrance.

When he reached the throne room, Poseidon looked weary and heartbroken, he had expected the King’s wrath but the broken looking man before him was unsettling and put him on edge. “You’re too late.” Poseidon told him. “My willful daughter has taken her life into her own hands and fled both you and I.”

Leviathan felt contempt for the man who would call himself Lord of the oceans, wallowing in despair instead of finding and controlling his own daughter. “I will find her for you if you lack the will or desire, and when I find her, I will keep her.” Leviathan spat.

Poseidon let out a cruel laugh with no mirth. “Good Luck to you, she’s fled to the humans she adores and resides on dry land where I have no power.”

Leviathan was a demon of the sea but land posed no obstacle for him. He was angry that Cordelia would rather live on land with humans than be his wife, a powerful position where she would want for nothing. As he turned to leave and collect his wayward wife to be Poseidon called out to him again.

“She went to the sea witch Asmodeus…” he said with a weary heart. “She’s enacted a terrible curse on herself. If she falls in love with a human she’ll never return to the sea.” Levi let his words sink in, more furious than ever that she’d go to such lengths to escape him. It only further his resolve to have something that wasn’t meant to be his. 

Leviathan knew exactly where his little mermaid had fled. Straight into the arms of that man she saved, he’d bet everything on it. He was right, only by the time he arrived on those shores he was too late. The man, who happened to be some Lord from a distant land had taken her with him and dashed Levi’s hopes of dragging her easily back into the ocean. His second hope of catching them at sea as they traveled back to the man's home was dashed by the priestess again as she told him that they decided to travel over land and it would take many fortnights to reach the Lord's land. The only good news was that the Lord’s castle was located near the sea. He could take off after them on land but at this point as much as he didn’t want to, it made more sense to find his castle, survey the layout and come up with a solid plan for when she arrived. He chafed at the idea of her spending so much time with this man she was clearly enamoured with, he boiled with jealousy at the thought of the man touching or despoiling what he considered his already. He vowed that once she was in his grasp again, she’d never escape.


	5. Chapter 5

Cordelia was having the time of her life traveling with Tristan, each town or village they stopped in offered some new delight. Tristan was the perfect gentleman and host throughout their travels too. It came as a shock to her one evening when she realized she’d almost spent a month in the human world. They were staying the night at a little inn on the cliffs overlooking the ocean by chance that night and she found herself staring out at the waves. Waves that seemed to beckon her home and caused her toes to tingle. She had a choice to make, give up on her dream of living in the human realm and return to the home she was familiar with, back to her family or give them all up to stay here and pursue her dreams and the man she was steadily falling head over heels for, as the humans liked to say. 

She didn’t know how long she stared out at those waves but when dawns light scattered across the water she knew she’d made her decision, she would stay on land. She had high hopes that Tristan would become the man to share his soul with her and if he wasn’t she prayed that the delights and wonders of the human realm would be worth what she gave up. 

Leviathan had been waiting in the town outside Lord Dain’s castle for near a fortnight now, anxiously waiting for his little mermaid to arrive. It hadn’t taken him long to locate the Lord’s home, rumours around the town were that the Lord was on his way home with his new bride to be. While the townspeople gossiped and celebrated the news Levi cursed, stewed and plotted his revenge. The human would not take  _ His _ bride if he had anything to say about it and he had plenty to say. He couldn’t remember ever wanting something as badly as he wanted his little mermaid. After a few millennia alone he deserved his choice in a companion, she was already his and he’d make her see that. 

Leviathan’s initial plan had been to forcefully drag her back to the ocean but after having nothing but time on his hands to think he decided he wanted her to choose him. Hopefully she’d open her eyes and realize she couldn’t do better but if not he wasn’t against coercion and trickery if that’s what it took, he was a demon after all. If she wanted a genteel Lord he would play the part as long as it got what he wanted. So he spent his time planning and scheming for the day his fair little mermaid would arrive.

King Poseidon had not felt this way since his beloved wife had died. Feeling restless he had left his palace to roam when his heart thudded painfully when he heard far off singing, a voice that sounded so much like his little mermaid. Following the voice with a hope growing in his heart he grew wary when he followed it to the caves where Asmodeus lived, many nicknamed the deviant the sea witch but Poseidon knew that Asmodeus was really a cursed demon, kin to Leviathan. 

His heart wrenched inside him when he realized his beautiful daughter’s voice was coming from the lips of that heinous demon. “You’ve stolen my daughter’s voice you vile devil.” Poseidon growled in anger.

Asmodeus merely smiled, not seeming surprised at all by the Sea King’s sudden appearance. “I didn’t steal anything dearie.” the demon drawled. “Simply enjoying payment for a job well done.”

“I never thought I’d utter these words but I hope Leviathan is able to drag Cordelia back home and when he does you’ll be putting that voice back where it belongs if I have to rip it from you myself!” 

Asmodeus laughed and Poseidon cringed to hear his daughter’s lilting laugh come from such a horrible creature. “It’s far too late for that I’m afraid.” Asmo tittered. “The month has flown by fast, her chance to return gone.”

“What do you speak of, vile demon?” Poseidon growled. 

Asmodeus grinned. “Oh she didn’t mention it in her letter? If she returns to the sea past the month's end she’ll cease to exist….poof! Sea foam...how tragic!” 

Poseidon heart clenched with fear, he had never heard this part of the curse and now he feared for his daughter’s life in a new way. He had to get back to the palace and send out sentries to find his daughter and more importantly Leviathan and make sure he didn’t drag her back to her doom. The maniacal laughter in Cordelia's lilting musical voice that echoed from the caves would haunt him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Hoping to finish this up in 2-3 chapters. Next I'm working on Beauty and the Beast with Satan ^_^  
> I'm still not super happy with this story even after my re-write but oh well can't love em all. Leviathan is kinda hard for me to write and love without his nerdy lovable side. This is all angsty jealouse sea demon Levi before the modern era. lol


	6. Chapter 6

Cordelia had only just arrived at Tristan's castle by the sea a few days prior. Ever since they arrived Tristan had been too busy for her and she was getting bored now that she’d explored all there was to see of the castle grounds. She’d been waiting for Tristan to take her into town as he had promised but as the days went by she grew impatient and snuck out to explore on her own. 

It didn't take Leviathan long to spot Cordelia roaming the colorful and busy marketplace. He’d had a hunch it would be the first place she’d visit and his instincts did not let him down. Keeping his eye on her the whole time he bought a beautiful bouquet from the florist stall, as colorful and wild as she was before he approached her. 

“Princess Cordelia.” she heard the slightly familiar voice greet her from behind, she whirled around, her hand on her throat, her eyes widening when she saw the demon Lord before her. He gave her a small polite bow, a smug smirk on his lips as he offered the flowers to her. “Beautiful flowers for a beautiful creature.” he murmured. 

Cordelia accepted the flowers in shock. He took her elbow gently and led her down a less busy street to talk. Levi took a deep breath, preparing to humble himself for her. “Princess Cordelia. I have searched and waited for you. I sincerely wish for your hand in marriage. Your beauty, wit and spirit lit a fire in the cold embers of my heart from our first conversation. Please come home and be my bride.” he gestured around him. “This world is nothing compared to ours. This land is without magic, it’s wonders are flimsy, they fade and die. Come and be where you belong, by my side.” he was proud of his speech, he had spoken passionately and none of it was a lie.

But Cordelia shook her head, wishing she had words to use but she didn’t. With trembling fingers the flowers fell to the ground and she ran away from him, making haste back towards the Castle. 

Her reaction struck Leviathan hard, Had she truly given her heart to another? She would not even give him a chance? His heart was full of envy and bitterness as he picked the trampled flowers off the dirt. A sound of cheering and gossip grabbed his attention as one of Lord Tristan’s coaches rode past. He caught a glimpse of the Lord inside his carriage and he was tempted to murder the man right there when he caught sight of the woman beside him. “Who’s that woman with Lord Tristan?” he asked two women who were deep in their gossip. One of the ladies smiled at him and gave a sigh. “Isn’t she lovely? She’s to be the new Lady of the Castle, she’s supposedly a priestess that saved our Lord’s life when he was lost at sea. It’s so romantic!” she swooned. 

So his little mermaids love was unrequited? Did she even know? A smirk formed on his face as a new plan formed in his mind.

Cordelia had been avoiding the town since her run in with Leviathan. Part of her was flattered that he’d leave the seas to come after her, but her life in the sea was over and she very much doubted the demon lord of the sea would part with it to live a life on land with her. Plus, she wouldn’t get her human soul if she didn’t fall in love with a human and she’d already fallen for Tristan. 

Tristan had just returned home the day before and she was now on her way to meet him after being summoned to the great hall. She had dearly missed all the fun they had together during their journey and she couldn’t wait to see what adventure he had in store for her next. But what she saw in the hall had her skidding to a halt.

A beautiful woman who was vaguely familiar stood next to Tristan, her arm entwined with his, but worse than that Leviathan stood there with them. Looking like a proper human Lordling. 

“Ah my little pearl!” Tristan called cheerfully to Cordelia. The term of endearment that he’d called her now sounded hollow in her ears as she cautiously approached them. “Or should I say Cordelia as I’ve been informed that is your true name.” Cordelia could only nod mutely in response. 

“Cordelia, you remember the Priestess Gabrielle? She’s the one who took my body from the beach and nursed me back to health. We’re to be wed in a fortnight!” Cordelia blinked and stared at the woman, now recognizing why she seemed so familiar but now she was dressed differently out of her robes. “And of course you must be overjoyed to see your fiance here! Lord Leviathan has told me all about your ship that was lost in the same storm that wrecked mine, he’s been searching for you ever since!” She watched in horror as Tristan slapped Leviathan on the back like they had been lifelong friends. Leviathan's face was a mask of genteel adoration in front of the humans but she could see the flicker in his eyes as he looked at her and told her that he’d won. 

Not being able to speak, the tears came streaming down her face and Tristan’s face frowned in confusion as he had expected his little pearl to be bouncing with joy. Cordelia ran from the room with choked sobs. It didn’t matter that Leviathan had tried to intervene because Lord Tristan was not in love with her and he would marry another. Her heart felt broken. 

Cordelia found herself on the top wall of the castle grounds of the sea cliff. From here she could look out and the sea stretched out to the horizon. The sun was setting and with it she felt her dreams were setting too. She’d really thought Tristan was the one. Now she had lost the sea, her voice, and her love. But she held onto a sliver of hope, she would feel the call of the sea strongly until she found a love that was true. As she cried, standing near the edge of the castle wall she told herself that she would move further in land, she would live her dream regardless and hopefully, one day, she would find that love who would share their soul with her.

Poseidon had searched for weeks before he found a clue to the whereabouts of his lost little mermaid. He heaved a sigh of relief one evening when he spotted the castle wall on the sea cliff, and swam closer. He would need to find a place to get onto dry land to transform and resume his search for his daughter and hope he found her before the demon.

As he approached the castle wall he spied a woman standing atop, her long hair blew in the wind and it reminded him of his Cordelia. When he saw someone approaching her who looked like the demon lord he feared it was his Cordelia. 

Poseidon cried out in terror as he saw his daughter plummet from the wall towards the sea. He swam faster, praying he’d somehow be able to catch her and keep her from the sea. It was futile, he watched Cordelia’s wide eyes close as if accepting her fate as her body hit the waves and she disintegrated before his eyes, nothing left of her but sea foam.

  
  


Leviathan wasn’t sure how much time had passed as he brooded in his deep sea cave. Over and over her plummet to the sea replayed in his mind. He had found her crying and he found himself so overcome with his envy, of her tears, of the love she dared give to another. He had wanted to reason with her but she was standing so close to the edge. One push and she’d be back in the sea and then he could take her home. Why had no one told him that she would die if she returned to the sea? Why hadn’t she said anything? He blamed her, he blamed Poseidon and he blamed Asmodeus. 

He growled menacingly when someone entered his cave. He was surprised to find a representative of the royal demon court there. “What do you want?” he snarled at the demon. 

The demon rolled out a parchment, enchanted to last underwater. “His Lordship the Demon Prince has awarded you the position of Avatar of Envy. Your envious acts not only took the life of a most spirited creature but you also stole a soul that was to be awarded to her if she had lived. You have been recalled to the Devildom, his lordship expects you post haste and there will be a grand party to celebrate your return and your membership among the avatars of sin. His Lordship is most impressed and expects great things from you.” 

Leviathan roused his great beasts from their slumber in his anger, scaring off the representative. He knew he couldn’t get out of a summons from the Prince. He hated the court and the politics and he’d rather stay deep in the sea to drown in his sorrow and self pity. He vowed then and there that he’d never let his heart want for the love and companionship of another again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I have to be honest and say I don't like how this story turned out overall, even after my re-write I just couldn't get it where I wanted it. It was tough to write Levi this way but I was looking at it as a sort of myth/background story to why Levi became a shut in that only liked 2D girls by the time the modern era hit. haha. Anyways thanks for reading! I'll be working on a Satan beauty and the beast next.


End file.
